The program consists of studies of children's health and of health manpower. The aims of the first study are to get a fuller understanding of the process by which children's health is produced and of the factors affecting the demand for their health and medical care utilization. The aims of the second study are to estimate and analyze hourly earnings, hours of work, and annual earnings of allied health personnel. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Grossman, Michael. Review of Mental Illness and the Economy, by M. Harvey Brenner. American Journal of Orthopsychiatry, 44, No. 5 (October 1974).